Innocent Little Bass
by meangirls13003
Summary: Alana Bass was Chuck Bass' younger sister. His secret accomplice.
1. Chapter 1

The Wild Brunch

Alana Taylor Bass was a girl of few words. Unlike her twin Chuck Bass, she would sit silently observing in the distance. But Chuck learnt to use Alana's gift of blending in and silently watching to his advantage. Together Alana and Chuck Bass were the secret troublesome duo.

At this moment in time, Alana was sipping her herbal tea watching her father's brunch unfold. She started writing on a post-it note so her and her brother's plan could move forward. 'Blair, Nate is waiting for you in Chuck's suite. A.T.B.' Read the note. Alana slipped the note and Chuck's suite key into Blair's purse. "Did you do it?" Chuck whispered. Alana nodded smiling.

Blair grinned as she read the note. Even innocent, little Alana Bass agreed she should see Nate. Perfect. Blair walked up the stairs to Chuck's suite. As she unlocked the door Blair was shocked at the sight of Serena and Nate talking. "I thought you said you wouldn't talk to her again." Blair snapped crossing her arms. Nate turned to her shocked. "Blair... I was just... Talking to Serena about how... I shouldn't talk to her anymore." Nate begged.

"Well, well what do we have here? A threesome?" Chuck sneered. "What are you doing here?" Serena asked annoyed. "This is my suite isn't it? Plus I left my scarf." Chuck replied.

Serena walked out the brunch annoyed. "Dan wait!" She yelled after her new... Boyfriend? Dan turned to Serena. "Why? So you can lie to me again?" Dan snapped. "I'm so sorry, Dan. It was a mistake I made a long time ago." Serena begged trying to reason with Dan.

As she walked along the sidewalk Serena looked through pictures of her and Blair. She missed those times so much. If only, she could turn back time. But not even all her and her family's money can buy her a time machine. Serena threw her phone in a passing trash can.

Unknown to Serena (not so) little, innocent Alana Bass was just behind her. Alana sighed. How was she going to get Serena's phone out of the trash can? She looked through her bag for anything to pick up the phone with valuable information. She smiled as she found a glove.

Alana put on the glove and picked up the phone. Then she texted Chuck. 'I have it. Meet me in my suite.'

Chuck grinned at the text. Alana was a surprisingly good accomplice. She had the innocent, little, good girl image down to a 'T'. Even better than Blair. Usually Chuck wouldn't want help from someone with that image. But Alana had the brains he needed. Plus people trusted her more than they did Chuck.

He called Blair. "We might be able to find some dirt on your old BFF." He sneered. "What? How?" Blair asked. "An accomplice of mine managed to get Serena Van Der Woodsen's phone. I can give it to you tomorrow." Chuck replied pleased with himself and his accomplice.


	2. Chapter 2

Alana lay down underneath a sturdy oak tree. She loved sitting here just reading in silence. Alana was currently reading one of her favourite books, 'Romeo and Juliet.' The spine was worn because she had read it so many times. "I knew I would find you here." Chuck smiled down at his sister. Alana smiled up at him. "I need you to track Serena Van Der Woodsen, starting tomorrow." Chuck ordered.

Alana nodded smiling. It was easy to see why people would think she was innocent. She had a little red bow in tying up her hair, even her scent was sweet. A calming rose scent. Alana looked down at her book, once again getting drawn into the poetic words of Shakespeare.

Alana ordered her driver to follow Serena. Her driver sighed, used to her many secret schemes. Alana smirked as she took the picture of Serena walking into the Ostroff Center. This was good. She wondered what her brother would do with the new found knowledge on Serena.

'I have something for you :)' Alana texted Chuck.

Chuck smirked at the photo. "Here you go, Blair." Chuck said handing Blair the photo. "The Ostroff Center? What's that?" Blair asked confused. "It's a center for unstable people with addiction." Chuck replied. Blair snickered. "They should have a whole ward dedicated to you." She told him. Chuck shrugged.

"How did you get this anyway?" Blair asked. "A friend of mine took it." Chuck replied telling half the truth. "You could be in the FBI if you weren't so pervy." Blair retorted. Chuck laughed. "It's part of my charm." He retorted back winking.

"What are you going to do with it anyway?" Chuck asked. "Do you have a way to get an electric copy of this?" Blair asked. Chuck took a photo of Alana's photo. "Now we do." Chuck replied back.

Blair gets on stage. "Hello everybody." Blair starts getting everyone's attention. "Today, we're giving money to the Ostroff Center. A clinic for people with addiction. In fact, The Ostroff Center has helped one of our students." Blair said.

Serena, Lily, Eric and Jenny looked at each other unsure. "Serena get up here." Blair said loudly. Serena swallowed and shakily got on the stage. "Don't even try to deny it. I have a picture." Blair whispered to Serena.

"In order to move forward for our future, we must forgive those who have wronged us in the past. And we ourselves must ask for forgiveness from those whom we've wronged. Without this forgiveness, innocent people get hurt-" Serena said looking at Blair. "Thank you, Serena. That's enough now." Blair fake smiled.

Alana watched from a distance. She felt a burning hatred flare for Blair. How dare Blair use that photo like that. She knew Blair wanted to dirt but she never anticipated for her to use it like that. It was obvious Blair was mocking Serena. Even if Serena had a problem Blair had no right to use it like that.

"Serena isn't admitted to the Ostroff Center." Eric told Blair. Blair laughed. "You've always been a sweet kid Eric. But-" Blair started. "I am a patient in the Ostroff Center." Eric interrupted. "But I've never seen you hold a drink in your life." Blair said disbelievingly. "I'm not in there for alcohol or addiction. I'm there for this..." Eric said showing Blair his scar.

Blair gasped. "It must be surprising for someone who thinks they know everything." Eric snapped. Alana tapped Blair's shoulder. "Yes?" Blair asked Alana confused.

Alana wordlessly moved her hair away from her neck, exposing a giant scar. Then she smiled at Eric. "You too?" Eric asked slightly shocked. Alana nodded. "But I've never seen you." Eric replied. "Yeah and you seemed a pretty happy kid." Blair added. "Bart didn't want anyone to know." Alana whispered before turning around to leave. "D-does Chuck know?" Blair asked.

Alana shook her head 'no'. "But I'm not as innocent as you think." Alana whispered. Blair realized that was probably the most she ever heard Alana talk. She actually had quite a nice voice. "You should talk more." Blair blurted out before she had even thought it through. Then Blair left to meet up with Serena and Alana to see her therapist.


	3. Chapter 3

"So it was a Polaroid picture?" Serena asked surprised. Blair nodded. "Yeah and the caption is from a typewriter." Blair clarified. Serena frowned in confusion. "But surely, no one our age is _that_ old fashioned?" Serena asked slightly confused. Blair's response was delayed by a knock on the door. Dorota had the day off so it couldn't be her.

Blair opened the door to the innocent Alana Bass. "Alana?" Serena asked. Alana passed a stack of Polaroid photos with captions created by a typewriter to her. Blair frowned. "These are really old-fashioned." Blair noted. Serena looked at them. Surely sweet little Alana Bass wasn't behind this. As Alana turned to leave, Blair tugged her back.

"Have you ever seen this?" Serena asked indicating to the photo of her entering the Ostroff Center. "At Blair's speech." Alana muttered. Blair groaned at the memory. "Any other time?" Blair asked annoyed. Alana shook her head. "Do you know anyone else with a Polaroid camera and a typewriter?" Serena asked calmly. 'I lent it to Chuck a few weeks ago. He said a friend needed it.' Alana wrote on a post-it note.

"Can you tell us which friend?" Serena asked trusting Alana to tell her the truth. Alana shook her head 'no'. "Do you know which friend?" Blair snapped rephrasing the question. Alana shook her head again. Blair and Serena sighed. Well, at least they could cross of 'Alana Bass' of their list (not that she was ever there in the first place).

"Do you have any other information?" Blair asked. Alana shook her head. Alana felt slightly guilty lying straight to Serena and Blair's face but she had to keep this act. "Oh, say hi to Eric. Ostroff must be tough." Alana muttered to Serena. Serena's eyes widened. "How do you know?" Serena snapped.

"Eric told me and Alana was there." Blair interrupted. Serena looked unsure of what to say. "Don't tell anyone." Serena begged. "Trust me, she won't." Blair replied for Alana. Serena frowned in confusion. "What do you mean Blair?" Serena asked.

Alana cleared her throat. Serena turned to her confused. Now that Alana's neck was exposed, Serena could see the scar. Serena's eyes widened yet again. "You're suicidal?" Serena asked surprised. Alana nodded. "But Chuck doesn't know. So don't blab." Blair said sternly. Serena nodded dumbly.

"She keeps secrets well. Almost too well." Serena said when Alana had left. "What are you trying to say?" Blair asked confused. "Alana could be lying about lending her old fashioned supplies to Chuck's friend." Serena replied. "You think Alana took that photo?" Blair laughed. Serena nodded making Blair laugh harder. "Are we talking about the same Alana Bass? The same one who can't even kill a fly?" Blair asked laughing.

Serena groaned at Blair's reaction. "I think we have established Alana isn't quite who we thought she was." Serena snapped annoyed. Blair frowned. "Wow, you're actually serious." Blair muttered. "Well I don't know. She _is_ related to _Chuck Bass._ " Serena replied. Blair sighed. "I thought we had gotten over stereotyping her for Chuck's actions." Blair snapped. Serena's eyes softened. "You want to be Alana's friend." Serena smiled.

Blair paled. "Something like that." She muttered. Blair still hadn't worked out why she had a mysterious odd feeling in her stomach or why her heart flips uncontrollably when she was with Alana Bass. Serena frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked. Blair thought of an un-obvious way to tell Serena this. "Well... I sometimes feel kind of... Weird around Alana." Blair admitted. After all, her and Serena are best friends.

Serena frowned deeper. "Like what?" Serena asked slightly more interested now. "Like my heart beats really fast a-and... I have a weird feeling in my stomach." Blair admitted, keeping up the theme of telling the truth. Serena gasped. "Are you in love with Alana Taylor Bass?" Serena asked slightly shocked by the revelation. Serena had always thought Blair was in love with Nate.

"I don't think so." Blair frowned. Serena grinned. "You don't think so? So there's a slight possibility?" Serena asked. Blair started blushing slightly. "N-no. Of course not. W-what? N-no." Blair stammered cursing her honesty. Serena's grin widened. "I knew you loved Audrey Hepburn a little too much." Serena said more to herself. Blair groaned. "I am 100% straight." Blair argued more convincing herself than anyone else.

"Although I do love Audrey Hepburn." Blair muttered. Serena smirked. "So you admit it?" Serena asked proudly. "No. I just have a healthy obsession with Audrey Hepburn." Blair protested. Serena sighed. "Just admit it. I won't care." Serena pleaded. She hated seeing her best friend so torn up and in denial.

"I'm not gay." Blair snapped. "Do you love Nate?" Serena asked changing the subject. Blair seemed slightly taken aback by the question. "Of course I do." Blair replied trying to convince herself that she was straight because she obviously was. Right?

Serena sighed not quite believing Blair. There was another knock on the door. "I forgot my scarf." Alana muttered picking up her flannel scarf. "Are you gay?" Blair blurted out cursing herself. Alana turned to her confused. Serena quietly laughed to herself at Blair's outburst.

Then Alana shrugged before leaving once again. Blair huffed in annoyance. "That wasn't a clear answer." Blair snapped slightly annoyed. Serena chuckled at Blair's reaction. "At least she's mysterious. No wonder you find her so hot." Serena joked gently shoving Blair. Blair's cheeks went red in embarrassment. "N-no I don't. I-I mean she's nice looking. B-but n-not like that." Blair stammered nervously.

Serena laughed again. "Someone's in love!" Serena sang cheerfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Alana sat down under a lone oak tree. "Hello Alana." Serena said tears streaming freely down her cheeks. As Alana looked up from her book (The Great Expectations to be specific) she tilted her head to the side in confusion, as if to ask Serena 'Why are you crying?'. Serena sighed sitting next to Alana. "Dan and me had our first fight." Serena explained. Alana awkwardly patted Serena's shoulder making Serena laugh through her tears. It seemed Alana still was bad with emotions, her own or otherwise.

"Have you ever been in love?" Serena blurted out. Alana's jaw hung open shocked and slightly taken aback by Serena's question. "Sorry that was a-" Serena started. "Yes." Alana interrupted her. Now it was Serena's turn to be shocked. Somehow, Serena had always seen Alana as a emotionless innocent little girl. "Who?" Serena asked interested. Alana simply shrugged in reply, regretting answering the question. Especially, when she could have just ignored Serena and gone back to The Great Expectations.

"Who were you in love with?" Serena asked again. Alana just went back to her book. "Oh come on, Alana you can tell me." Serena smiled. Alana rolled her eyes. Serena then picked up her new phone to text Blair.

S the Bestie: Alana was in love with someone. But she won't tell me who...  
Best Friend For Life: Leave her b S.  
S the Bestie: But what if it was u?  
Best Friend For Life: i told u i only think of her as a friend.  
S the Bestie: U expect me to believe u? i can see right through u, B.  
Best Friend For Life: i love Nate. i'm 100% straight.  
S the Bestie: So you say. But i see the way u look Alana.  
Best Friend For Life: As a friend. i told u, S.

Serena sighed. She hated seeing her friend in denial. Then, Alana's phone pinged. Alana picked it up.

Basstard Brother :P : Meet me The Empire  
"Innocent" Bass Sis: Be there in 10. Thnx for saving me.  
Basstard Brother :P : ?  
"Innocent" Bass Sis: S is with me. Asking about my love life... :(  
Basstard Brother :P : Haha karma's a bitch.  
"Innocent" Bass Sis: i h8 u...  
Basstard Brother :P : Me 2...

"I have to go." Alana mumbled standing up. Serena sighed. "Okay see you later."

-At The Empire 10 minutes later-

"I need you to find out why Blair's been acting so weird." Chuck ordered. Alana frowned in confusion. "Only so I can tell Gossip Girl obviously." Chuck muttered rolling his eyes. Alana smirked and rolled her eyes along with a mock salute to show she was on board...

-The Next Day-

Alana sat down in between Blair and Jenny. Blair's breath hitched in her throat making Serena smirk. While Jenny frowned in confusion. "Do you know what's up with Blair?" Jenny whispered to Serena looking at Blair carefully. "She is lovesick." Serena whispered back. "With Nate? But he isn't here." Jenny whispered in reply. Serena cleared her throat. "She's thinking of him." Serena whispered back.

Alana smiled secretly to herself as she overheard Jenny and Serena's little conversation. Serena really was a terrible liar.

"Innocent" Bass Sis: B loves someone other than Nate...  
Basstard Brother :P : Do u know who?  
"Innocent" Bass Sis: Not yet... But i'm on it.  
Basstard Brother :P : Good u better b  
"Innocent" Bass Sis: By the way S knows and we both know she's a terrible liar.  
Basstard Brother :P : K u better start asking her. Even if u have to let a few secrets loose...

Alana looked anxiously down at her phone but plastered a fake smile on her face. Then Alana, looked closely at Blair. _Who could the lucky person be?_ Alana's eyes widened at the word 'lucky'. What was wrong with her?

Blair looked at Alana confused. In a matter of seconds, Alana had been happy, anxious and then surprised. What could be going on? And why couldn't Blair tear her eyes away from Alana?

Basstard Brother :P : i'm warning u. Find out soon...  
"Innocent" Bass Sis: i'm not sure i can...  
Basstard Brother :P : Y not?  
"Innocent" Bass Sis: It just feels too weird...  
Basstard Brother :P : And it didn't before?  
"Innocent" Bass Sis: Whatever. i'll do it.  
Basstard Brother :P : U better or i might let slip a few more secrets than S will learn.

Alana tapped Serena's shoulder and motioned for Serena to follow her. Serena frowned in confusion. "See you later B." Serena said slowly. Blair waved with a fake smile on her face. What did Alana need with Serena? And why did Blair care so much?

"What is it you need?" Serena asked curiously. "Who does Blair love?" Chuck asked butting into the conversation. Alana left them to talk alone. "Why would I tell you?" Serena retorted crossing her arms. "I have a picture of you an Nate kissing." chuck threatened. Serena's eyes widened. "You wouldn't..." Serena said horrified. "I would." Chuck replied. "Why do you want to know anyway?" Serena asked crossing her arms. "Because I like to know everything." Chuck smirked.

"Your sister. But you can't tell a soul." Serena replied sighing. Chuck felt an indescribable ache in his heart. But why? He didn't care for Blair. Right? "Thanks." Chuck replied forcing a smirk onto his face before walking away.

Basstard Brother :P : i have all the info i need.  
"Innocent" Bass Sis: who was it?  
Basstard Brother :P : i promised i wouldn't tell...  
"Innocent" Bass Sis: u're getting soft  
Basstard Brother :P : i just don't want to bother ur precious little mind  
"Innocent" Bass Sis: whatever u say brother...

Alana sighed at the text message. For some reason she felt a need to know who Blair loved. "Where's Serena?" Blair asked. "Went to the bathroom." Alana lied. Blair nodded. "Okay." Blair replied.


End file.
